Shell Overlord
Shell Overlord is one of the main characters of the series. He is the son of the current Blood Lord, Pain Overlord and is put in charge of the Midlands' Blood Bank at the start of the series. Appearance Shell is a vampire with pale skin and blonde hair that falls over his right eye. His eyes are bright green and have cat-like pupils. he has three ear piercings on each ear. He is thin and toned, and can usually be seen wearing a blue tailcoat suit with a red scarf, white undershirt, and a black corset. Later in the series, he can be seen with dark circles under his eyes due to his refusal to drink human blood. Personality Shell can be seen as a demanding and professional person when it comes to being an Overlord. He is looked up upon, so he gives off a very confident attitude. However, around One, he has gentle personality that is very submissive to One. History As the son of a Blood Lord, one of the vampires leaders, Shell was raised by his father in order to become his heir. As his parents only married for political reasons, his mother returned to her own land in the south with her other sons presumably some time after Shell was born, causing him to have a strained relationship with her. When Shell was 6 years old, he was introduced to Ellie, a human art owned by his father who was to help raise him when his father wasn't around. Shell became very close to Ellie over the next three years. He didn't like how his father treated Ellie, and told him he wanted to become strong enough to protect him someday. But when Shell was 9, Ellie suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving Shell alone and heartbroken. This even sparked the beginning of Shell realizing he wasn't like other vampires: he had an abnormal personality, and didn't like the idea of feeding off of humans, nor subjugating them the same way other vampires do. This eventually manifested into a desire to instead be dominated by humans - the greatest taboo of all. For much of Shell's life thereafter, he was forced to hide his true feelings about humans in order to blend in with vampire society. During this time, he met Reign Fear, who would become one of his best friends. At the start of the series, Shell was placed in charge of the Midlands Blood Bank, which was controlled by his father. The day he arrived, he met with a human named One, and during their brief encounter, he learned that One was a human who was immune to vampire pheromones. Excited to meet a human who could actually stand up against him, Shell threw himself at One, immediately kneeling in front of him and asking him to step on him. Confused, One fled the scene. But later that day, after One was accused of stealing blood that's gone missing from the Bank reserves, Shell intervened to find the real culprit in order to rescue One. Shell showed up at One's house on the human farm, during which One was able to discern that Shell is an abnormal. One began to berate and shame Shell for it, who started to cry, before One pointed out that Shell was aroused by the abuse. When Shell implored One to consider dominating him, One agreed to do so only on the condition that Shell become his slave. But just before Shell could agree, One realized he was late for work and left Shell there. Later on, he came back to find that Shell had purchased him a motorcycle, offering to buy him whenever he wanted in exchange for "helping" him. A few days later, Shell invited One over to his private residence, where he showed him his playroom/sex dungeon. There, One blindfolded Shell and dominated him just as Shell had asked him to do, taking on a rougher and more angry personality than he had shown Shell so far. Afterward, Shell wondered whether One was really angry at him about doing all of this, but was reassured by One that he didn't mean anything he said. Things became more complicated when an old friend of Shell's, Reign Fear, suddenly arrived and proposed to Shell. Although One saw it as being more of a business partnership, Shell knew of Reign's feelings for him. Reign is also an abnormal, and he loved Shell's outward persona as an Overlord. When Shell told One he wanted to continue seeing him even after accepting Reign's proposal, One replied that he would only do so if Shell showed Reign "just how much of a pervert he is". This lead to Shell confessing to Reign that he was an abnormal too. Shocked by the revelation, Reign left Shell, causing him to break down. But One brought him back together, reassuring Shell that he was his master and would stay by his side. The next day, Reign returned and apologized for leaving, accepting Shell but also withdrawing his proposal, now aware they they could never work as a couple. Aware that his own life would be in danger if Shell's secret got out, One grew angry with Shell, and demanded he apologize. But because Shell had lived a life of privilege as a Blood Lord's son, One realized that Shell had never earnestly apologized before. And so he takes him into the playroom and orders him to strip, spraying him with water and whipping him until he gets a proper apology. The next time Shell saw One, he'd begun to act oddly, treating Shell coldly. In a violent confrontation, One released all the anger and frustration he had toward vampires onto Shell, goading him into biting his arm before taking a bite out of Shell's neck himself, and then raping him over his desk. After seeing Shell nearly passed out from the pain, One left, telling Shell to never contact him again. Once One was gone, Shell finally realized the truth about the power dynamic between them, and that One had hated him all along. The next day, Shell received notice that his father would be coming to visit. During their meeting, his father treated him coldly as usual, and asked him about happened with Reign, as well as the rumors about him and One. Shell managed to avoid giving anything away, pointedly denying any interest in humans. But in a twist, his father had two humans bred for consumption delivered to them, ordering Shell to consume them. The human died in Shell's arms. Traumatized by the incident, Shell once more sought out One, telling him to hurt and punish him as much as he wants because he knows One hates vampires. This caused One to realize that Shell must have been after this from the start, and he demanded to know why Shell is so destructive, causing Shell to admit that he didn't want to be a vampire or feed on humans. In the end, One complied with Shell's request to punish him, and Shell realized that they only person he wanted to be hurt why was One. Trivia * Shell's mother is related to the Gavial Blood Lord. His older sister lives with her. https://twitter.com/silb_b/status/717594650790395905 References Category:Characters